


Birthday Surprise

by gillyandersons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillyandersons/pseuds/gillyandersons





	Birthday Surprise

Skye grumbles and reaches out blindly for her phone to shut off the constant buzzing. She blearily opens one eye and see's that its 6am. She groans once again as the light blinds her and is about to go back to sleep when she remembers why she set her alarm so early anyway.

Jemma has work at 8 so Skye figures that 6am is a good time to get up and make her breakfast in bed. With _a lot_ of effort, Skye manages to pull herself out of bed and quietly creeps out of the room, as not to wake her sleeping girlfriend. She yawns as she walks down the pitch black hallway and stifles a string of expletives as she stubs her toe on the table she always seems to forget is there.

Skye must _really_ love Jemma if she is putting herself through the torture of getting up at stupid o'clock in the morning.

It's Jemma's first Birthday for them as a couple so Skye had decided she was going to make her breakfast in bed. Well, _try_ to make breakfast at least. Jemma is the one that's usually left in control of cooking.

Skye has a special skill in burning things. But how hard can an omelette be anyway?

Pretty fucking hard, as it turns out.

Skye gets halfway through and has to pull out her phone and Google it. She is halfway through reading the instructions when she smells burning. She looks up from her phone and the omelette isn't just a bit burnt but its on. fucking. fire.

_Oh shit_.

"Fire!" Skye yells, dropping her phone as she runs to the sink and fills a glass full of water. Skye throws the glass of water over the flames but it doesn't do much to put them out.

Skye is running around the kitchen like a headless chicken at this point when Jemma comes running into the kitchen. Skye can take on men three times her size and take them down in a second, but put her in front of a fire and she is about as much use as a trap door on a lifeboat.

"I smelled burn- BLOODY HELL, SKYE!" Jemma's hazel eyes are bulging out of her head as she spies the fire. She jumps into action, turning off the hob and throwing a damp cloth over the flames.

The flames were completely extinguished now and Skye pouts. "My breakfast."

Jemma sighs deeply, wiping away the sweat beads from her forehead. "Jesus, Skye. Are you okay? What happened?"

Skye sighed and looked down at her feet, her voice quiet and embarrassed. "I was… I was trying to make you breakfast in bed. For your Birthday."

Jemma blinked in surprise and broke out into a smile. "Aw baby, that was really sweet. Thank you."

Jemma stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Skye's neck as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Skye on the forehead.

Skye kept her gaze down, unable to look her girlfriend in the eye.

"Yeah but I ruined it and almost burnt the whole house down in the process!"

Jemma sighed once again and hooked her finger under Skye's chin. She tilted Skye's head up so she was looking at her. "You haven't ruined _anything,_ baby. You tried to make me breakfast in bed, and that is really, _really_ sweet, okay?"

Skye blushed under Jemma's gaze and smiled as the lighter haired woman leaned in and pressed their lips together.

"I'm still _really_ sorry" Skye pouted again as she heard Jemma's stomach growl in hunger.

Jemma hummed before a wicked smile spread across her face. "How about we do something that's _far_ better than breakfast in bed and I _know_ you're really good at!"

Jemma laced their fingers together and lead Skye back upstairs toward the bedroom.

"I should almost burn the house down more often!" Skye grinned before Jemma silenced her with a deep kiss.


End file.
